Fight for Justice
by otakufangirl101
Summary: Himeko and Yuuki are two secretive ninja's trying to survive in a world that hates and despises ninja. They keep to themselves and don't let anyone become close to them. Until they meet Sasuke and Naruto. NarutoxOC and SasukexOC
1. The meeting

**Hi again all! :) This is a new story. This is a joined fan-fic with a friend of mine, based off her dream so we elaborated on it and turned it into a fan-fic. I'm just helping her write it and get it up. Here's the first chapter! :) Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Naruto or the anything associated with it in this story, I only own the OCs :)**

Yuuki's P.O.V

"Oi, you two, stop talking!" the teacher shouted.

"But Miss, we weren't talking!" My best friend Himeko whined. I just rolled my eyes in exhaustion. I swear I'm gonna kill this teacher one day.

Author's P.O.V

As the argument between Himeko and the teacher continued, another teacher accompanying two new students were walking up the stairs towards their classroom. Yuuki was the first to notice. She looked out the window expecting to see some average nerds but instead she slightly glared at the newcomers. There was something about them that she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Himeko stopped arguing and noticed them too. The two new boys looked at each other after hearing a majority of the argument.

"Remind you of anyone?" asked the blonde to the raven-haired boy.

"Hn, remind _you_ of anyone?" smirked the black haired one. The blonde smiled at him. There was one girl with very long black hair like Sasuke's. The sides were brought up at the back into a bun and had two bangs of hair that hung down and famed her face really well. She had white glasses and onyx eyes. The blond however was the total opposite of her. She had wavy blond hair that came down past her shoulders and crystal clear blue eyes.

Himeko had given up on arguing with the teacher when she threatened to separate Himeko and Yuuki when the door opened and the boys entered the room.

"Alright everyone, listen up," the teacher began. "We have two new students joining us today." She turned to the boys. "Why don't you introduce yourselves?"

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke," said the raven-haired boy.

"Hi all! Uzumaki Naruto at your service!" said the blonde. Sasuke sighed at his friend's enthusiasm. The girls in the classroom, except Yuuki and Himeko, swooned over Sasuke.

_'Yeah, thought this was going to happen,'_ thought Sasuke.

"If you'd like to take a seat, you can get started," the teacher said to Sasuke and Naruto as she made a gesture to the tables in the room.

"Sasuke, Naruto! Over here! Come sit with us!" chimed two girls named Mika and Saiya.

Yuuki's P.O.V

Ugh, Mika and Saiya. Whenever any boys they deem as 'hot' or 'cool looking' walked into the room, they'd act all flirtatious and do anything in their power to get them to like them. I kinda feel sorry for those boys who experience the 'ultimate slut duo.' And Mika and Saiya wonder why they can't get boyfriends.

"One word to describe Mika and Saiya?" whispered Himeko in my ear.

"Sluts," I whispered back. We nodded and chuckled slightly in agreement. No one liked those girls. The teacher death glared us so we put our heads down and pretended to write.

"Mika and Saiya that is enough. Sasuke and Naruto, please hurry up and take a seat," I heard the teacher say. There were plenty of empty seats available in the room but the unexpected happened.

Author's P.O.V

Naruto turned to Sasuke to see what they should do but he had already started walking towards the back corner to where the girls from before were sitting. Naruto followed him. The two boys approached Himeko and Yuuki in the back corner of the room who were sitting in a row of four in the two middle seats. Naruto sat beside Himeko and Sasuke sat beside Yuuki in the back corner.

Yuuki's P.O.V

I felt someone settle down next to me and saw it was the Sasuke kid. I turned to my left and saw that the other kid, Naruto had sat down next to Himeko. I sighed inwardly. 'Why did those two have sit next to us?' I was about to break the silence when Himeko jumped the gun. "Hi! I'm Takana Himeko! And this here is my best friend Tachibari Yuuki!"

"Dear god," I muttered. "Hi, sorry 'bout Himeko-chan, I think she had iced coffee this morning." I directed that last part at her, glaring. Himeko hung her head in shame.

"That's alright," the blonde said chuckling.

Himeko's P.O.V

As the blonde sat next to me, he smiled at me.

"Hi there," he began. His voice sounded so bright and happy.

He had short blonde spiky hair; nothing like I had seen before and weird whisker marks on his face. His eyes were like cerulean blue orbs.

"Uzumaki-kun? Is that right?" I asked when he started to get his books out. He looked up at me again.

"Oh, please just call me Naruto," he replied.

He held out his hand. I took his and he shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Takana-chan," Naruto said as he was still smiling.

"Himeko, please call me Himeko. I'm not one for formality."

"Well than, with a name like that, Himeko-chan, it is my absolute utmost pleasure to meet you." He said with a formal sounding accent. We laughed.

"Yes, the meaning of my name, 'little princess,' doesn't suit me," I replied while still laughing. He's definitely a different one, same with his friend.

Naruto's P.O.V

As we laughed, I was thinking about Himeko. She's different from the rest of the girls here, same with her friend. No doubt, he's realised something. Himeko went back to her work soI opened my book for Science and went to begin writing. My pen was a centimetre away from the page before I realised I didn't even know what we were doing.

"Himeko-chan? What are we doing?" I asked. She handed me a sheet. I read the title that read 'Neuroscience.'

"What's this?" I asked Himeko. I probably sound really stupid.

"It's what we're studying; Neuroscience," she replied. She must have seen the 'I-have-no-idea-what-that-is' look on my face because she sighed. "It's the study of your brain basically."

"Oh, ok, I get it now." No I didn't. I stared blankly at the sheet. _I'll never get this_, I thought.

"Would you like some help," I heard Himeko ask.

"…please."

Yuuki's P.O.V

When I looked at him Sasuke, he met my gaze so I just smiled. He had black hair with a duck-butt style at the back and black eyes. Suddenly, I feel a sort of energy coming from him.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," he replied monotonously.

"You're Uchiha Sasuke, right?"

"Yeah, but Sasuke's just fine."

"Alright then." I replied. He smirked.

"Hn, so what are we doing?" Sasuke asked me as he grabbed out his books to begin work.

"You don't seem to be the one to do school work," I said as I handed him a sheet. "But we're doing Neuroscience."

"Yes, well you don't seem to be the type to do it either," Sasuke smirked while examining the sheet. I look over to Himeko and see that she's helping Naruto to understand it. It didn't take her long to make friends, but then again, it never does.

"The dobe will never be able to understand it. He's so dense," Sasuke said when he noticed I was watching.

"Your friend Naruto? He might understand it."

"Trust me, he's won't-" just then, Naruto shouted.

"I got it now! Thanks Himeko!" Himeko smiled in response. I looked back at Sasuke who looked completely shocked.

"Looks like he got," I laughed at the expression on his face.

"Tanaka-chan must have patience to teach him," assumed Sasuke.

"No, Himeko-chan isn't very patient, she's just good at explaining stuff," I corrected. "You don't need help, do you?"

"No, I'm right thanks. I'm not as stupid as Naruto."

Sasuke's P.O.V

There is something really strange about Yuuki and Himeko. I'm just not sure what it is, yet. Yuuki certainly doesn't seem all that troublesome, just a normal laid back teenage school girl. I'm happy that she hasn't swooned over me yet, even though it's strange that most girls do. I hate girls that are like that. That's why I chose to sit here. *sigh* I continued reading the sheet on Neuroscience. This is so boring. Why do we have to learn about brains?

"This sucks. It's so boring," I said aloud, only allowing Yuuki to hear me. I shoved the sheet into my book and closed it.

"Yeah, tell me about it," she replied. I looked at her open book. There was scribbling and drawings but there were no notes.

"Do you not write stuff down?" I asked her. She looked at me and shrugged.

"I already know the works, so does Himeko." I was surprised. This was high level stuff.

"Alright everyone, for the next activity, you have to work in a group of four," the teacher announced.

I was dragged into a group with Naruto and the two girls. Soon, Himeko, Yuuki, Naruto and we were all sitting around our desks in a group.

**So that's the first chapter over and done with :) See you all next time :)**


	2. The Unexpected

**Here is the second chapter of Fight for Justice so enjoy! :)**

Author's P.O.V

The four teens sat around the table. Immediately, they noticed that there was something similar about each other but brushed it off.

"You're Uchiha Sasuke, right?" asked Himeko to the raven-haired boy.

"Yeah, just Sasuke's fine. And you're?"

"Tanaka Himeko, just Himeko though." Everyone looked at each other. Naruto turned around to look at the other groups when his gaze met with Mika and Saiya's on the other side of the room. When Mika and Saiya realised Naruto was looking at them, their eyes turned to lovesick puppy eyes. Naruto quickly looked away.

"Ummm, why are those girls glaring at us?" Naruto asked. Himeko and Yuuki looked over to Mika and Saiya who returned to glaring at them.

"Oh, they're not glaring at you. They're glaring at us," Himeko responded with a sigh.

"Yeah, every time some hot guys walk through that door and ignore them, they glare at the girls they work and sit with," Yuuki stated. Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other.

"So, we're 'hot guys'?" Sasuke asked with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Hmmmm, yeah," Yuuki playfully said. Sasuke and Naruto looked shocked.

"Well, when we sit with cute girls, what do they do?" Naruto teasingly asked.

"'Cute? Hmmm…then probably plot to kill us," Himeko answered with a glorious grin. The four teens laughed.

"But don't worry, they're about as dangerous as flies," Yuuki stated. Just then, Yuuki grabbed out her ruler and drew a straight line down her page. Sasuke looked at it inquisitively as if something was screaming at him 'transformation.' Sasuke looked at Naruto.

"Naruto," Sasuke began. Naruto caught his gazed and nodded as he knew what Sasuke was thinking.

"So Himeko-chan, Yuuki-chan, how do you do this? Actually, what is this?" Naruto distracted the two girls, diverting their attention to Naruto's worksheet. When Himeko and Yuuki were looking away, Sasuke activated his sharingan secretively and analysed Yuuki's ruler. At first, he didn't believe what he was seeing. He closed his eyes then opened them and focused on the ruler. Much to his surprise, the ruler was actually a katana.

"Hey Sasuke." He heard Yuuki's voice so he quickly looked down so she didn't notice and deactivated his eyes. He looked back up at her.

"You ok? Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No, nothing."

"Oh, ok then." Just then, the bell rung. Everyone packed up and started heading to their next class. Himeko turned to Sasuke and Naruto.

"What do you guys have next?" she asked.

"History," Naruto responded.

"Oh cool! You have the same class as us! Come on, we'll show you!"

"Awesome, let's go!"

-In History-

"Alright guys, today we will learn about ninja's and the horrible things they did," the teacher announced we were all sitting. Sasuke flashed a look at Naruto as if he was telling him to say nothing and Himeko and Yuuki had a disgusted look on their face. The lesson began.

"Ninjas were horrible people who attacked for no reason. They attacked people who were not like them, namely 'normal' people because they thought they were worthless and not needed."

"Bullshit," Yuuki muttered under her breath. Sasuke heard her say it looked confused. The teacher continued.

"They were violent creatures; slashing and killing anyone 'normal' who got in their path." The teacher continued on for the entire lesson before the bell rang. Naruto, having to sit there for 70 minutes listening to the teacher talk crap about ninja's and giving false information, was now extremely pissed and couldn't hold it in anymore.

"That's not true! Ninja's aren't that bad! They-" before he could continue, Sasuke grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down to his seat. Himeko and Yuuki had a panicked look on their faces and Sasuke was curious as to why. He brushed it off just for a moment while he talked to his friend.

"What the hell are you doing baka? Are you trying to reveal us?" Sasuke whisper-shouted in his friend's ear.

"Sasuke, don't tell me you aren't pissed off?" Naruto said back.

"Trust me, I am but we can't just scream out. They'll get suspicious." His blonde teammate sunk back into his seat.

"Fine." The teacher dismissed the class. Yuuki and Himeko stopped Naruto and Sasuke.

"Hey, want to come eat with us at the cafeteria?" they asked the two boys.

"Do they have ramen?" Naruto asked.

"Do you really think I'd be at this school if they didn't?" Himeko asked sarcastically.

"No."

"Exactly. They have good ramen, so let's go." Naruto's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. Naruto started walking out of the classroom with Himeko chanting 'ramen' and Yuuki following while laughing at them. Before Naruto left, Sasuke grabbed his wrist, pulled him back and told the girls to keep walking.

"We need to talk," he whispered in his ear. Naruto nodded.


	3. Revealings

**Hi guys! :) This is the third chapter of Fight for Justice so please enjoy! :)**

"What?! Are you sure?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Baka, keep your voice down. Yeah, I'm pretty sure that they are," Sasuke responded.

"Well if that's the case, maybe we should talk to them."

"I plan to. Just don't say anything for now. Understood?" Naruto nodded slightly. They went and joined the girls for lunch in the cafeteria.

After lunch, the four teens had dance class. Sasuke and Naruto weren't exactly cut out for dancing while Himeko and Yuuki were very good. The first part of the lesson was focused on hip-hop in groups of four. Naruto was so uncoordinated but had a blast, Himeko and Yuuki got the moves down pretty quick and were enjoying themselves and Sasuke…well he didn't do much but he had a go and was pretty good. Naruto was trying to do the 'crump' but was hopeless at it so Himeko helped him.

"Here Naruto-kun, I'll show you how to do it. You do it slowly like this, and then you get faster," Himeko did the dance move while she explained it. Naruto finally got it in the end before the dance style was changed to ballroom. Everyone had to participate; even Sasuke got up and danced. When Sasuke was younger, he was forced in ballroom dance lessons which he hated, but there was an even number of students so he had to dance. Before he could complain, Sasuke felt himself being pulled into the dance space. He looked at the person dragging him and saw that it was Yuuki.

"Yuuki, I-" Sasuke started but was cut off by her.

"Yeah, yeah, I know what you're going to say; I hate dancing, it's for losers, but I'm afraid you have to do it." Sasuke looked at her and smirked. _She knows me pretty well, _he thought. Meanwhile, Himeko had dragged Naruto onto the dance space and was showing him the steps. The music began and they all started dancing the waltz. Sasuke knew the moves so he naturally led Yuuki, but Naruto was the opposite. At least, Himeko had him moving and not standing still.

"Wow, Naruto-kun you're really starting to get the hang of it," Himeko encouraged. Whoops, spoke too soon. Himeko wasn't watching where she put her feet and tripped. Luckily, Naruto had caught her. She looked into his cerulean orbs and got lost in his eyes for a few moments before she was snapped back into reality by his voice.

"Himeko-chan…Himeko-chan, are you ok?" Naruto asked. She shook her head and looked at him.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine," she responded and smiled. Sasuke and Yuuki had stopped dancing and were looking at Himeko to see if she was fine. Once Himeko started dancing again, Sasuke and Yuuki continued.

"You're pretty good at this Sasuke-kun," Yuuki said in amazement.

"Hn, I used to get dance lessons, against my will. I only went to three before I stopped."

"Why did you stop?"

"The dance instructor told me that I didn't have to come back because I was good enough. To tell you the truth, I think she actually wanted me out of her dance studio because she didn't like my attitude." Yuuki chuckled slightly which made Sasuke smile.

"Fair enough," she said.

"So, tell me about you and Himeko-chan," Sasuke continued.

"Well, her and I live together in an apartment; not telling where in case you two are stalkers," she joked. Sasuke laughed a little.

"Fair enough go on," he said.

"We are orphans, obviously and we're just normal average teenage girls." _Hn, normal? I wouldn't be too sure about that, _Sasuke thought. Yuuki stared into Sasuke's eyes and could tell that they were full of anger, hatred, determination and sadness. He was still sexy though. Sasuke looked at Yuuki and saw that she was even more beautiful up close. While Sasuke and Yuuki were talking, Naruto and Himeko were getting to know each other.

"So tell me a little about you and Yuuki," said Naruto.

"Hmmm…where do I begin," pondered Himeko. "Yuuki and I are orphans, we both live together in an apartment; not telling where in case you two are stalkers." Naruto laughed.

"Anyway, and?"

"And we're just normal teenage girls." _Is what Sasuke thinks right? They might be lying, _he thought. Naruto looked at her while she smiled. She was so pretty and her smile was warm. After a few more minutes of dancing the waltz, the bell rang and everyone shifted to their next class. The gang all had English. During English, Sasuke just swung on his chair in the back of the classroom, Himeko and Yuuki scribbled and drew on their books and Naruto was bored to death. Before they knew it, it was 3:00pm and school was over. As the group of four left the classroom, Sasuke and Naruto pulled Himeko and Yuuki aside and led them behind the building.

"Hey girls, could you meet us at the bike racks at 4pm today?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course we can," Himeko and Yuuki answered in unison.

"We have nothing on this afternoon anyway!" Himeko added with a wide smile across her face.

"Great, see you then." And with that Sasuke and Naruto left. Himeko and Yuuki exchanged glances with each other before heading out.

It was nearly 4o'clock and Himeko and Yuuki were waiting patiently at the bike racks. Naruto and Sasuke appeared just as the clock hit 4.

"Hey," Sasuke began. "Follow us." The girls nodded and followed Sasuke and Naruto without hesitation. After 10 minutes of walking, the girls found themselves in a forest just bordering the little town they lived in.

**Naruto's P.O.V**

After what Sasuke had said, I wasn't too sure about the girls. Sasuke, Himeko, Yuuki and I stopped in a clearing in the forest.

"Listen, we need to show you something," Sasuke called out. He nodded at me and I understood what he meant. I weaved a hand sign and shouted:

"Shadow clone jutsu!" a shadow clone of me appeared and with my clone, I created the rasengan.

** Author's P.O.V**

"Knew it," Himeko and Yuuki muttered to themselves once Naruto executed his jutsu.

"Chidori!" Sasuke said as his chidori flared to life. His head was down and when he brought it up, he looked straight at Yuuki. "Now can you show us what you can do?"

"How did you know?" asked Yuuki. Sasuke smirked.

"Well, it's not every day that you go to school and see that a metal ruler is really a katana with a transformation jutsu cast over it." Yuuki smiled but Himeko looked extremely confused.

"Wait, how did you know that her ruler was really a katana?" she asked.

"Himeko, take a closer look at Sasuke's eyes," Yuuki said. Himeko focused more on Sasuke's eyes and finally realised it. His eyes were read with three comma like marks around the centre. Himeko gasped.

"You have the sharingan! That is so cool!" she said excitedly. "Wow, who would've that of all places, we'd run into a member of the elite Uchiha clan." Everyone rolled their eyes and giggled at her.

"So, what can you girls do?" Sasuke asked once more. Himeko and Yuuki exchanged glances and nodded before they disappeared in a puff of smoke. Shadow clones. The real Himeko and Yuuki jumped down from the trees and revealed themselves and both Sasuke and Naruto were staring at them.

"Shadow clones?" Naruto sputtered.

"Who did it?" asked Sasuke.

"She did," responded Yuuki calmly pointing at her grinning friend.

"Oh cool!" cried out Naruto while looking at Himeko. Yuuki laughed at Naruto's enthusiasm. Sasuke raised a brow at the girls when they made a two-finger hand sign in front of them and called out 'release' and the transformation jutsu dropped. Yuuki and Himeko were wearing different clothes. Yuuki's clothes were completely different and Sasuke's mouth dropped. She wore a purple and blue tinted mesh shirt with a black jacket over it and light blue shorts and had a violet belt around her waist with a black katana strapped to her back ANBU style. She also had a weapon pouch strapped to her upper thigh and was wearing black knee high ninja boots. Everything flattered her nicely. Himeko's clothes changed as well and Naruto was staring at her. Himeko had orange shorts with a short black skirt over the top. She also had an orange tank top with a black half-length zip up jacket that reached her elbows and just sat above her waist and had a weapon pouch strapped on her upper right thigh. She also wore black knee high ninja boots.

**That's the end of this chapter, so stick around for the next one to find out what the girls can do. Hope you liked this chapter. :) Till next time! :)**


	4. YOU HAVE WHAT?

Sasuke and Naruto looked on in amazement. They came back to reality when Yuuki pulled out her katana and held it in front of her. In a moment, lighting flared down the blade. Sasuke smirked.

"Lighting chakra hn, nice," he said smiling.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

Man, Yuuki is amazing. She is beautiful and she can use lightning style too and looks really capable of taking down an enemy in an instant. She's just…amazing. I never met another girl like her…I then realised something. The whole day, I had started falling for her…and now…I had truly fallen.

**Naruto's P.O.V**

Oh my kami, Himeko is awesome! And she's a ninja! Who would've thought that after all this time, someone like her, so sweet, beautiful and nice could be a ninja. She's amazing…what's this feeling? I looked at her again and I realised that after 1 day, I had fallen for her. All day I had a feeling that there was something about her…she's special and I really like her.

**Himeko's P.O.V**

So cool! They're ninja! I felt Naruto's eyes on me. I looked at him and couldn't help but stare back. I hadn't realised it until now, even just after 1 day, that I had started falling in love with him. I guess you could call it 'love at first sight.'

**Yuuki's P.O.V**

Sasuke is so amazing, he's so hot and he has the same chakra style as me! He could teach me. But, I realize that I had been falling for him all day even though I had been suspicious all day about him. And that I loved him.

**Author's P.O.V**

There was silence until Himeko spoke up.

"This may be sudden, and we haven't known each other for very long, but since we're all ninjas, do you want to work together as a team?" she said in a serious tone. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other, curious as to why they want them to work with them.

"Why do you ask that? What's so bad that you want us to team up with you girls?" Sasuke asked.

"This world is corrupt," Yuuki began. "You remember history class today, right?" Sasuke and Naruto nodded. "Well, as you already know, ninjas in this world are despised and hated by 'normal' people who will stop at nothing to get rid of 'us.' There are ninja who have joined forces with a secret agency working inside the Government. We're not sure what their true intentions are, whether it is just eliminating other ninja or something bigger in mind…" Yuuki's voice trailed off.

"Well, do you have any idea of what this bigger idea is?" Naruto asked hoping to get an answer. Instead, Yuuki and Himeko shook their heads. Sasuke and Naruto glanced at each other and nodded.

"All right, let's do it."

**Yuuki's P.O.V**

"Chidori!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. A mass of purple lightning flared to life in my hand. My eyes lit up as I struck a tree and it came crashing down to the ground. Sasuke stood behind me and clapped.

"Congrats Yuuki-chan. You mastered the chidori. Although, the colour of it is a little bit different…" I turned around, put my hands on my hips and glared at him.

"You gotta problem with that?" I responded with attitude. Naruto had obviously been listening and had joined in the conversation.

"Ooooo, looks like you've met your match, teme," the blonde chuckled before he was cut off by a death stare and threats of being burned by Sasuke's Amaterasu. I just sighed, walked over to Naruto and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I think he's pissed because he has," I whispered in Naruto's ear. We both stared and snickered at Sasuke who had intensified his glare. Sheesh, if looks could kill.

**Himeko's P.O.V**

"All right, one more time! Rasengan!" My clone started spinning chakra in my hand. I stared at my hand to see a blue ball of chakra forming. _Come on! _I thought. _Come on come on come on! _I sustained the Rasengan for about 2 seconds longer than last time before it blew up in my face. Again. I fell on my butt and laid back on the ground. _Will I ever get it? Naruto did say it was an extremely advanced jutsu. _A shadow appeared over top of me. I looked up to see Naruto and Yuuki standing there with their hands extended. I grabbed them and they pulled me to my feet.

"Come on Hime-chan, let's take a break and eat." I nodded at Yuuki and walked with them to where Sasuke was sitting. I don't really know what happened but Sasuke seemed as though he had the 'pissed off prick' switch flicked. He shot me a glare when he noticed that I was staring so I looked away instantly.

"Hey, sunshine!" I shouted as I approached Sasuke. He glared at me then sighed and looked away.

"Whatever," he said in his monotone voice. I raised an eyebrow at him. Naruto-kun came up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't mind him, he's just brooding because Yuuki-chan beat him at the attitude game." I laughed and sat down with Yuu-chan.

"So did you master the Chidori?" I asked her.

"Yeah," she said smiling. "What about you? Did you master the Rasengan?" I shook my head.

"Nearly, I just need to learn to control it."

**Author's P.O.V**

A ninja sat there in darkness, watching the four teens sit and eat. _Their fun will be over soon, _he thought to himself evilly.

The four ninja were sitting around eating from bento boxes. They didn't realise that someone had infiltrated the area and were watching them intently. Suddenly, a ninja appeared from the darkness of the trees surrounding them. Himeko, Yuuki, Naruto and Sasuke shot up and got into fighting stances.

"YOU'RE MINE!" The ninja shouted heading towards Himeko. Himeko was exhausted so her reaction time was delayed so she wasn't fast enough as a paralysis jutsu was cast at her.

"HIMEKO!" Yuuki shouted, jumping in front of her best friend only to be hit by the jutsu. _Not the one I wanted but this one is good enough. If I take this one, the other is sure to follow, _the ninja thought. He grabbed a paralysed Yuuki and headed off into the forest.

"YUUKI!" Himeko shouted hysterically. Just then, Himeko's long blonde hair grew wilder. Her eyes were lined with black and her eyes became red with slit pupils. "YOU BASTARD! I'M GONNA GET YOU AND KICK YOUR ASS SO FUCKING HARD IT'LL HURT FOR A YEAR!" She shouted after him. Naruto and Sasuke looked at Himeko with shocked expressions. _Is this what I think it is? _Naruto thought as he looked on in shock. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO WAITING FOR, MOVE IT!" She shouted as she turned around and glared at the two stunned ninja.

The chase began and Himeko lunged into the forest, with Sasuke and Naruto, after the ninja who had stolen her best friend. Naruto and Sasuke caught up with Himeko who had seemed to have calmed down a bit. She was back to normal.

"Himeko-chan, what's going on? Who are they and what just happened?" Naruto asked, worry lingering in his voice. Himeko turned her head to look at him.

"They're the ninja who are working to destroy the rest of us left in this world," Himeko replied. "And as for what happened, well let's just say that I'm special, as is Yuuki."

"What do you mean 'special'?" Sasuke asked. He was concerned for Yuuki's safety and wanted to get his hands on the bastards that took her.

"Yuuki possess a kekkei genkai, extremely rare that is said to be a myth. It's called the Shinseki. It's an ocular jutsu, like the Sharingan, however you can't copy your opponent's jutsu. You can sort of read an opponent's moves but it special ability is that it creates a genjutsu like no other. A genjutsu so intense that no ocular jutsu can counter it, not even the Sharingan." Sasuke grew wide eyed at this. Himeko continued, "however, like all jutsu, it has a price. When its cast, it weakens the user, and if you don't have enough chakra left…well you know what happens." Naruto and Sasuke grew even more worried.

"Well, what about you?" Sasuke asked. "What the hell happened back at the clearing? You just…well…I'm not sure, but the aura around you was evil." Himeko looked down before looking back at Sasuke and Naruto with a huge smile on her face.

"I have a very dangerous Nine-Tailed Fox demon inside of me. Isn't that cool?!" Himeko said with dry humour. "Very prissy, too I might add." Naruto spluttered before stopping completely on a branch.

"YOU HAVE WHAT?!" He screeched at Himeko.


	5. The Rescue

**Enjoy! :)**

**Yuuki's P.O.V**

When I opened my eyes, I was chained to a wall. What kind of sick bastards are they? I struggled against the chains before a sharp pain ran through my body.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you. If you struggled, those chains will suck the chakra right out of you. But I can't let you die…yet. We need something from you first." A man came out of the shadows. He walked right up to me and ran a hand down my face.

"Such a shame, you're such a pretty little thing. It's such a shame that when the time comes, I'll have to kill you." His voice was chilling and extremely creepy. He sounded like a snake. The man had long black hair and looked as though he was wearing purple eye make-up that outlined his gold eyes.

"I might toy with you a little first though." He laughed creepily.

"You make me sick," I responded with a disgusted tone. "You creepy little pedophile." He laughed more.

"Oh you're a feisty one, aren't you? Yuuki, was it? I'm sure your friends are coming for you at this very moment, so looks like I won't need to go hunting for them. My assistant was actually supposed to grab your friend, but you seem interesting enough." He walked out of the room laughing.

**Author's P.O.V**

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THAT BEFORE?" Naruto continued screeching at Himeko. She got mad and punched him.

"Look, I didn't plan for it to be inside me, ok? I didn't ask for it so just shut the hell up. What would you know about having a demon live inside of you anyway?!" Himeko was shouting but she was also crying at the same time. Himeko dropped to her knees and began crying hysterically.

"This is all my fault. If I had known the barrier had broken; if only I was fast enough to move out of the way, no of this would have happened! It should have been me! Yuuki-chan is the only thing I have left in this world and if she dies, I would never forgive myself. Yuu-chan has always been there for me. When we were little, she stood up for me and stayed by my side, even though she knew there was a demon inside me."

Naruto's face saddened and he dropped down beside her.

"You know, Hime-chan, I'm exactly the same."

"What?"

"I have a demon living inside of me. I'm the Nine-Tails jinchuriki, but I'm not sure how there is two of us…anyway, besides, you have us," he said softly, indicating to Sasuke and himself. "We'll fight with you." Himeko's face perked up. She stood up and wiped the tears from her face.

"Alright boys, let's go get us some evil ninja!"

"How do we get in? The place is surrounded by guards," Naruto said as they hid in the trees just outside the facility. Himeko smirked at the two boys. Naruto and Sasuke stared at her with an 'oh shit' face.

"Himeko-chan, what are you planning?" asked Sasuke. She smirked evilly at the boys.

"Oh, you'll see." Just then, she dropped from the trees and made her way over to the entrance.

"Himeko-chan, wait! Don't just walk i…" Sasuke began, but it was too late.

"Oh boys!" Himeko flirtatiously said while walking up to the main entrance. The guards stopped to look at her before realising she was the enemy. They locked and loaded their guns and aimed at her.

"Now, now, you wouldn't shoot a lady now, would you?" The guards looked at her confused before the leader shouted 'fire!' They shot at Himeko only to realise the bullets weren't going any further than a metre in front of her. Himeko stood there and yawned while the guards looked completely dumbfounded.

"I was hoping for a little more fun," Himeko pouted. "But I guess you guys just aren't the party type." She smirked evilly before weaving a few hand signs. In one second, there were hundreds of Himekos. Naruto and Sasuke watched from the tree with surprised looks on their faces. They joined Himeko at the entrance to the facility.

"I think I may have overdone it," she said looking innocent. "Ooohhh well, let's go!" Himeko skipped excitedly into the base. Sasuke and Naruto looked at each before smiling at her enthusiasm and following her.

**Yuuki's P.O.V**

I was sitting…scratch that…hanging there when I heard screams, shouts and very loud banging noises heading my way. I even heard a 'Chidori' and 'Rasengan' along the way. Just then, three people burst into the room I was being held in. I activated my eyes just in case of an emergency but the chains sucked out my chakra so my eyes faded and I screamed, "SHIT!"

"Yuu-chan, is that you?"

"Hime-chan! Naruto-kun! Sasuke-kun! Boy am I glad to see you guys! There is some creepy paedophilic man keeping me hostage so hurry up and get me the fuck out of these chains!"

**Naruto's P.O.V**

We were about to get Yuuki-chan out of the chains and leave when we heard an icy, snake like voice behind us. I recognised the voice immediately and turned sharply around.

"Orochimaru." My eyes became red with anger.

"Oh, what a lovely surprise. The Nine Tails brat…oh actually, _two_ Nine-tail brats," he said icily. I was confused but turned my attention to who he was looking at. Himeko was standing there with red eyes as well.

"Come to save your friend, have you?" Orochimaru disappeared then reappeared next to Yuuki.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

The anger inside me was raging. What the hell was Orochimaru doing here? He ran his hand across Yuuki's face.

"Such a pretty little specimen, isn't she…Sasuke?" He stared at me.

"Get your fucking filthy sadist hands off my face you paedophile!" Yuuki seethed.

"I think I might kill her right now, and take her pretty little eyes." I activated my Mangekyou sharingan and glared daggers at the snake.

"Oooo, if looks could kill," he said sadistically. "You've grown Sasuke." Before I could say anything, red chakra began to leak throughout the room. I stared at the source…Himeko.

**Yuuki's P.O.V**

Our attention was drawn to Himeko as the red chakra surrounded her.

"Hime-chan…no," I whispered. I had to stop her somehow.

"NARUTO! Get me down! Sasuke, take care of Orochi…Orochi…Oh whatever the fuck his name is!"

"With…pleasure," Sasuke replied. Naruto ran towards me and undid the chains with his Rasengan. I need to stop Himeko now. I run over to her.

"HIMEKO! STOP! I'M FINE!" She noticed me and slowly calmed down. When she returned to normal, I pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so glad you're ok, Yuu-chan," she said. Then the unexpected happened. She punched me.

"What the hell, bitch?! Why did you jump in front of me? I've been worried sick! I thought you were going to die!"

"Well excuse me for saving my best friend's ass! You could at least be grateful, but oh no, you just punched me! IN MY FACE!" We stopped glaring at each other and started laughing. The whole room went silent and the boys were staring at the girls.

~Several moments later~

"Ok girls! Stop the reunion and get the hell over here and help us!" Sasuke shouted. I put my hands on my hips and looked him in the eyes.

"Oh, so now you've finally gotten over the fact that I'm as strong as you?" Sasuke looked at me.

"What? I never said you weren't!"

"No but you were thinking it, weren't you?" He gave up arguing with me and continued fighting Orochiwhatsit. I activated my eyes and looked at Himeko.

"Shall we join in the fun?" She smirked and cracked her knuckles.

"Hell yeah!"

**Author's P.O.V**

The battle was intense and fierce. Orochimaru knew he was outnumbered and outmatched.

"Until next time, my pretties," he creepily smiled as he disappeared into thin air. The four teenagers slumped to the ground exhausted.

"Come on," Sasuke began, "let's go before any more trouble appears." They agreed and headed for home. On their way home, Yuuki seemed angry but creeped out at the same time.

"What's wrong, Yuuki-chan?" Sasuke asked. Yuuki growled before replying.

"The next time I see that paedophilic little shit, I'm going to castrate him and shove whatever is left up his ass!" The group stared at her weirdly.

"Why?"

"Because that little pervert said he'd toy with me before he killed me! I swear he was going to rape me!" Sasuke deadpanned;

"He. Is. So. Dead."

**Orochimaru is going down :P**

**Lol my friend (Yuuki) is going to have a nightmare because she is creeped out. Till next time! :)**


	6. Unexpected Arrivals

**Author's P.O.V**

The teens returned to their home by midnight. They were exhausted and decided to sleep. They had two rooms; ones for the girls and one for the boys. Himeko couldn't sleep that night so she got up and went to the kitchen to grab a drink. She also checked that the barrier was working as she didn't want to repeat what happened last time. As she was getting the cold water from the fridge, she felt arms wrap around her waist. She knew instantly who it was. She turned around slowly.

"What are y…" She was stopped by a kiss. When she broke away, she blinked a few times in surprise.

"Naruto-kun? What are you doing up so late?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"Neither could I."

"Hime-chan, I'm like you, you know? No one liked me when I was younger and I had no friends until I met Sasuke. But now I have you." Naruto pulled Himeko into another kiss before he left the kitchen. Himeko stood there mildly confused and love struck, she almost dropped the water.

"That wasn't a dream, was it?" She asked herself dazedly. Naruto appeared from behind the corner.

"No, it wasn't. Good night gorgeous." Himeko smiled and went back to bed.

**Yuuki's P.O.V**

I couldn't sleep so I went into the bathroom to wash my face. I turned on the water and looked up to see Sasuke standing behind me. He grabbed my wrists and pinned me against the wall.

"You're not really the subtle type, are you?" I ask him smirking. "You know, that's not really the way to go if you want to impress a girl." He leaned in closer and kissed. Damn, I know he's hot but he's also a good, no freaking amazing kisser.

"Yuuki-chan, I like you, al-" I interrupted him with another kiss. This one more passionate.

"You talk too much, Sasuke-kun."

"You're feisty, aren't you?" He said. I pushed him away instantly. He stared at me in confusion.

"What's wrong, Yuuki-chan?"

"Sorry, it's something Orochiwhatshisface said. Bad memories, and mentally scarring." He came closer to me and kissed me again.

"I'll make it go away." After two minutes, I told him to go to bed, but, he refused so I demanded him and he listened. With one last goodnight kiss, he left and I returned to my room where Himeko was smiling. I gathered what had happened and by my reaction, entering the room with a spring to my step, she had also guessed what had happened.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

I entered the room to find Naruto smiling devilishly at me.

"So, you told her?" He asked. I nodded.

"What about you?" I asked back. He giggled and smiled like a giddy little school boy. I chuckled at him.

"Get some sleep, dobe."

~The next morning~

**Yuuki's P.O.V**

"_Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world. Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love. Like I'm the only one who knows your heart, only girl in the world..."_ I walked into the kitchen to find Himeko singing while making pancakes. The kitchen was a mess.

"Morning Yuu-chan!" She was so happy, but loud, I just smiled and joined in singing. I set the table while the boys showered and got dressed. Himeko was about to put some cooked pancakes on the table when suddenly; there was a poof of smoke in our house. She screamed and dropped the pan. I grabbed her and hid her behind me. I looked at her and she must have grabbed the pan because she was shaking it at the cloud of smoke.

"What the…?" I said looking at her.

"What? It's the closest thing to a weapon I have. My kunai are in my room." I shrugged and rolled my eyes. I picked up a knife that was on the table and showed it to her. She shrugged.

"My weapon's bigger."

"Hmm…true."

**Himeko's P.O.V**

Naruto and Sasuke came running into the kitchen, when they heard my scream, and skidded to a halt. The smoke had disappeared and a group of sixteen ninja stood there, somehow, all fitting in my dining room. A pink haired chick was the first to speak.

"Who are you?" She asked. Me and Yuuki shared glances then glared at her.

"Excuse me, but you're in my dining room so we'll be asking questions thank you!" I finished with a 'hmph.' Before anymore was said, Naruto and Sasuke butted in.

"Hey, guys! So glad to see you're alright!" Naruto said enthusiastically. Yuuki and I looked at Naruto in disbelief.

"You know these people?" I ask him, waving my pan at them.

"Yeah, they're our comrades from the Hidden Leaf Village." I stop waving my pan and relaxed a little, but still glared at them suspiciously.

"Sorry to intrude, but our teleportation jutsu was designed to teleport us to where Naruto and Sasuke are," a man with silver gravity-defying hair and half his face covered said scratching the back of his head.

"Kakashi, nice timing. We've run into a little trouble," Sasuke began.

"A little trouble?" Yuuki interrupted. "I'm sorry, but we have an organization of ninjas after us led by a creepy paedophilic snake shit, who, by the way, almost raped me, after us."

"Orochimaru is here?" A woman with golden hair, brown eyes and a violet rhombus shape on her forehead asked.

"You know Orochiwhatshisface?" Yuuki and I asked in unison.

"Unfortunately…"

"Kakashi-san, was it?" I asked.

"Hmm?" The man said.

"We need to leave this place now, or they'll find us."

"Right. Yamato?"

"Yes, Kakashi?" The man presumably named Yamato replied.

"Your wood jutsu will come in handy." He looked to the rest of us. "Come on, we're leaving." Yuuki and I exchanged glances but followed willingly.

**Author's P.O.V**

The gang of ninjas walked deep into the forest with Himeko's shield securing their safety. Naruto and Sasuke walked quickly to catch up to Kakashi, Tsunade, Gai, Shizune and Yamato.

"Kakashi, there's something you need to know about the girls," Sasuke said. The five looked at him and Naruto concerned. They received a look from Naruto and Sasuke saying that they need to talk privately. Tsunade turned around to the rest of them.

"Alright guys, we're taking a break." Sasuke and Naruto walked towards some bushes where Kakashi, Tsunade, Gai, Shizune and Yamato followed.


	7. Introductions

~With Himeko and Yuuki~

Himeko and Yuuki sat down with each other, exhausted. The pink haired girl with green eyes and her friends; one had platinum blonde hair that covered half her face and blue eyes; one had brown hair pulled up into two buns on either side of her head and the other had long blackish-purplish hair; waltzed over to Himeko and Yuuki.

"Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno," said the girl with the pink hair. "And this here is Ino Yamanaka, Tenten and Hinata Hyuuga" she said motioning to her friends.

"Hey there, I'm Himeko Takana and this is my best friend Yuuki Tachibari!" Himeko replied happily. The girls laughed and smiled together.

"Well, well, I do believe you are a princess, Miss Takana and you are like a beautiful snowflake Miss Tachibari," a boy riding on a giant white dog said as he approached the girls. Himeko and Yuuki looked at each other and smirked evilly. The two thought it'd be fun if they…toyed with the poor boy for a while. Himeko smiled at him flirtatiously.

"And I do believe your name is…?"

"The names Inuzuka, Kiba Inuzuka." Himeko raised her eyebrow delicately at him. She inched a little closer to him.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure, Mr. Inuzuka?"

"Maybe we could grab a drink sometime?" Himeko inched closer till her face was only centimetres away from his.

"Hehehe, you're so funny! And so freaking gullible!" Kiba's face dropped. Himeko, Yuuki, Sakura and Ino pissed themselves laughing.

"I'm sorry Kiba, but you're not our type," Yuuki said sincerely, but not regretting it. Kiba laughed nervously.

"What is going on here?" A boy with long hair wearing white robes asked as he approached. Following him was three ninjas; one was in a green spandex jumpsuit wearing orange leg warmers and had a bowl cut hair style, one had short black hair and exposing clothing and the other had black spiky hair and sun glasses.

"Nothing, we were just playing around," Himeko said. "Hey there, I'm Himeko Takana and this is Yuuki Tachibari!" Having attracted a crowd, everyone heard.

"I'm Neji Hyuuga," the guy with long hair said.

"Hello there, I'm Sai," the boy with short black hair said with an obvious fake smile.

"I'm Shino Aburame," the mysterious guy with the sunglasses said.

"Oh, so youthful! My name's Rock Lee! Nice to meet you!" the bowl haircut ninja said. Unexpectedly, Yuuki became excited all of a sudden.

"OMG! You're so adorable Lee-san!" Everyone looked at her weirdly.

"Who are you and what have you done with Yuu-chan?" Himeko asked Yuuki. Yuuki looked at Himeko before the girls burst out laughing.

"You two are odd, and strange," said a guy with his hair pulled back and a laid back attitude. He approached with a friend who was eating barbeque flavoured potato chips and longish brown spiky hair.

"Hey there," the potato chip eater said between mouthfuls. "My name's Chouji."

"Yeah, hi, I'm Shikamaru," the lazy one added. "Don't worry, we know who you are, we could hear you from over there," he said pointing to some distant trees. Himeko laughed while scratching the back of her head.

"Am I really that loud?" she asked, somewhat happy about it.

"Yes," deadpanned Yuuki.

"I swear, Himeko-chan, you're just like Naruto-kun," Sakura said as though it was an annoying thing.

"Really?" Himeko asked flatly. "I'm nothing like that guy, what you talking 'bout bitch?" Sakura taken aback by Himeko's reply and everyone was staring at Himeko wide eyed. Suddenly, Himeko started laughing.

"You should see the look on your faces!"

"Hmph, baka," Yuuki said rolling her eyes. Once again, they all stared at the two girls.

"Is it just me, or are they the girl versions of Sasuke and Naruto?" Ino whispered to a shocked Sakura.

"Uh…huh," Sakura replied.


	8. Pasts

"SHE'S WHAT?!" Yamato, Gai and Shizune screeched in unison.

"Yeah, she's a Nine-Tails jinchuriki. But I don't understand, I thought only one person could be the jinchuriki, so how does this work?" Naruto asked.

"There are many secrets and mysteries of the Death Reaper sealing jutsu. Remember Naruto, you only had half of the Nine-Tails chakra sealed inside you. Someone very skilled must have harnessed the other half and sealed it inside Himeko-chan," Kakashi explained.

"Well, I guess, the only problem is that by the looks of it, she can't control it."

"That's troubling," Tsunade added. "What about Yuuki?"

"She has some ultra-rare ocular jutsu called the Shinseki," Sasuke said. The five adults' jaws dropped.

"She has what?" Tsunade asked, slightly panicked.

"She has the Shinseki," Sasuke repeated.

"These girls are special indeed. If one has the Nine-Tails and the other has the ultimate Shinseki, then it's no wonder why Orochimaru wants them."

"Anyway, let's join up with the others, we'll talk to them later," Kakashi said. They emerged from the bushes to find the rest of them all chatting and laughing and having a good time.

"Nice to see we're all getting along," Yamato said. "Anyway, let's keep going." The ninjas continue walking through the forest. Sasuke and Yuuki were walking side-by-side and Himeko and Naruto were walking the same. The four were staying at the back as if not to be noticed. Sakura and Ino glanced back at them and realised what was _really_ happening.

"I think Himeko and Naruto are together, same with Yuuki and Sasuke," Ino whispered to Sakura.

"No shit Sherlock, of course they are! They were living together when we appeared," Sakura whispered back. They sighed heavily when they realised Sasuke was with another woman. Tenten realised what they were talking about and joined in.

"Hey, you two! Don't go getting any bright ideas to try and break them up!" she whispered to them. "I know you're jealous, but just look at them both." The girls turned around to glance quickly then look at each other again. "They're such cute couples!" Sakura and Ino finally realised it was time to give up.

~10 mins later~

"We're here!" Kakashi announced as they walked into a clearing.

"There's nothing here, Kakashi," Sasuke said.

"Watch this," Yamato said before weaving hand signs and shouting something. In about 10 seconds, a giant house appears in front of them.

"Nice work Yamato."

"Alright guys, step back I got this," Himeko said as she cleared some room around her and weaved a few hand signs. "Ultimate chakra barrier!" She dusted her hands and placed them on her hips. "There we go!" She said seeming satisfied with herself. "I created a barrier so no one can find us and I will be alerted if anyone comes within a 100metre radius."

"Nice one, Hime-chan," said Naruto. Himeko just smiled and followed everyone into the house.

"Omfg! This place is huge!" Himeko exclaimed.

"At least Orochimaru won't be able to find us here," Gai said. Yuuki shuddered at the snake guy's name and Himeko's eyes burned with fury. The two girls looked at each other with angry expressions.

"Next time I see him…" Himeko started.

"HE IS FUCKING DEAD!" Yuuki finished, briefly activating her eyes for a moment while Himeko's chakra level flared inside her, scaring the living daylights out of Neji who had previously activated his Byakugan when he was checking the perimeter outside the house. Everyone noticed Neji's expression. Himeko turned and bowed her head.

"Very sorry Neji-san," she said before disappearing upstairs with Yuuki.

~Downstairs~

"Neji, what did you see?" asked Lee.

"Their chakra levels, they went through the roof," he explained. "Yuuki seems to have a very powerful ocular jutsu and well, Himeko is just like Naruto. She is a jinchuriki."

~Upstairs~

"*sigh* Can we trust these people, Yuu-chan? I mean Sasuke and Naruto trust them so we should, right?" asked a worried Himeko.

"Of course Hime-chan. They're friendly and they're not here to capture us like-" Yuuki couldn't even say snake man's name. There came a knock at the door.

"Yuu-chan? Hime-chan?" Familiar voices came through the door. Himeko and Yuuki bounded over to the door excitedly and opened it to find Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke hugged Yuuki and Naruto hugged Himeko.

"Are you girls alright?" asked Naruto.

"You ran up the stairs awfully fast," stated Sasuke.

"Yeah, we're fine, we just had to leave everyone, get our own space," Yuuki replied.

"Ahem," Kakashi interrupted behind them. "I'm sorry girls, but we need to talk."

~Downstairs~

"I wonder what's wrong with the girls?" Sakura asked Ino.

"Not sure," friend replied. Just then, Naruto walks downstairs holding Himeko's hand and Sasuke walks down holding Yuuki's hands. They were followed by Kakashi. The room was dead silent when they reached the bottom, then Yuuki spoke.

"There's something we need to tell you," she said squeezing Sasuke's hand, tighter.

~At the Table~

Yuuki began the story of Yuuki and Himeko.

"When we were little, our entire village was burnt to the ground. Our parents sent us to this world before they perished, where we were found by those ninja scientists. They discovered my Shinseki and Himeko's barrier ability. They wanted to make us stronger so we would become ultimate weapons for their objectives. They sealed the Nine-Tails in Himeko and made my ocular jutsu stronger. We were raised in the lab until we escaped and hid among society. Obviously, they've found us and want us back. Then Naruto and Sasuke came along and we joined forces and you guys scared the living shit out of us by appearing in our house without warning." Yuuki finished with a smile.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

They've been through so much at yet they can still smile and have a good time. They're strong.

**Naruto's P.O.V**

Whoa, they've been through a lot. It makes you wonder if they're actually smiling or just putting on an act.


	9. Partay!

**Author's P.O.V**

There was silence in the room and no one looked at each other.

"Well, we better prepare and plan," Kakashi spoke then looked at Himeko and Yuuki. "If Orochimaru is involved and you're the ones he's after, he'll stop at nothing until he get what he wants."

"I'm going to kill that creep," Yuuki said with anger lingering in her voice. Himeko put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I know you will," she said. The young ninja split from the adults and went to do their own things.

**Himeko's P.O.V**

Yuuki and I trudged up the stairs towards the bedroom we had claimed. We opened the door and walked over to our stuff that was in the middle of the room. I grabbed a sealing scroll out my bag and summoned the furniture from our bedroom. The furniture appeared in a puff of smoke. When the smoke cleared, we saw our Queen sized bed, two duchesses and our dresser. We moved the furniture until it was in place then Yuuki and I plonked down onto the bed. I sighed heavily.

"What's the matter, Hime-chan?" My friend asked. I rolled over to my back and looked at her.

"Nothing," I replied. "I'm actually happy. We have new friends and best of all, two love us!" My friend looked me in disbelief then started chuckling. I think she also blushed.

"Phew, I thought it was something bad," she said. "But yeah, we have everything we ever wanted…in one week too." I smiled brightly before wiggling my eyebrows at her. Yuuki looked at me confused then looked away blushing like mad. She knew what I was talking about.

"So, Sasuke's made a move on you," I said stirring her but laughed when she turned a brighter shade of red. "And judging by your reaction, you two have made out." She looked at me wide eyed and embarrassed. I loved stirring her up. She's so cute when she gets flustered, considering it's not her normal personality.

"S-so, what about you?" she retorted all flustered. I gasped wide eyed at her before looking away, blushing like mad myself. "Naruto's kissed and hugged you. I've seen how defensive he is around you. Always holding your hand and glaring at guys when they look at you." Damn, that bitch got me back.

"W-well he obviously loves m…" I defended when what she just said registered in my mind. "Hold on a second, glaring at guys when they look at me?!" I grabbed a pillow and chucked it at her head. "That's Sasuke! Not Naruto!" I growled at her. Yuuki chucked it back.

"Is not! Besides, at least Sasuke doesn't act stupid and childish all the time!" I looked at her confused.

"What the hell has that got to do with glaring at guys who look at you?!"

"Nothing!...just making a statement." I raised an eyebrow at her. Now she's getting defensive.

"Oh, oh! We're playing that game now?! Well at least my Naruto doesn't walk around like he's top shit and acts as though he has a stick shoved up his ass!"

"At least Sasuke isn't goofy looking!"

"At least Naruto doesn't have a chicken ass for a hairdo!"

"At least…at least…" Yuuki managed. But by then we were both huffing and puffing. Neither of us could come up with anymore ideas to insult each other's man. We both stared at each other before bursting into uncontrollable laughter.

"You're so cute when you're defensive, Yuu-chan," I said between laughs.

"Likewise," Yuuki said back to me. I opened the draw of the duchess and grabbed out two magazines and my iPod. I chucked a magazine to her. We both sat on our bed and read our magazines as I put on some music. One of my favourite songs started playing and I couldn't help but sing along.

"_I hopped off the plane at LAX with a dream and my cardigan…" _Yuuki then started singing along with me.

(Together)

"_Welcome to the land of fame, excess, am I gonna fit in? Jumped in the cab, here I am for the first time. Look to my right, and I see the Hollywood sign. This is all so crazy, everybody seems so famous. My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda homesick. Too much pressure and I'm nervous. That's when the taxi man turned on the radio and the Jay-Z song was on, and the Jay-Z song was on, and the Jay-Z song was on!_..."We stopped singing and looked at each. At this point we were both standing up on either side of our bed and dancing. Then, "_So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song, the butterflies fly away. I'm noddin' my head like 'Yeah!' Movin' my hips like 'Yeah!'  
Got my hands up, they're playin' my song, and now I'm gonna be okay. Yeah! It's a party in the USA! Yeah! It's a party in the USA!" _Little did we know while we were singing and dancing, we had acquired an audience. At the end of the chorus, Yuuki and I noticed there were people standing at our door. We had stopped mid-dance and were now frozen on the spot feeling embarrassed as hell.

**Yuuki's P.O.V**

Himeko and I had stopped mid-dance and song when we realised there were people standing at our door. I stood normally and cleared my throat, although, my face was as red as a tomato. I looked at the group of people who had gathered. There was Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, Ino, Tenten, Lee and Hinata.

"May we help you?" I asked after Himeko turned off the music. Sasuke walked further into the room and started clapping. He was joined by the rest of them. Sasuke came up and hugged me.

"Who knew you could sing like that?" He said to me smiling.

"Well, when you're as pretty as me, you're bound to have a good voice," I replied with a hint of flirtatiousness in my voice. He laughed a little then pulled away from me. Himeko had joined my side.

"W-we h-heard music, s-so w-we came to s-see what i-it was," Hinata stuttered. AHHH! She's so cute I could bear hug her to death!

"You two are amazing!" Ino squealed. Himeko and I looked at each other then smiled back.

"Thanks," we replied. Naruto walked up to us.

"Any chance for another demonstration?" He asked. Himeko and I looked at the others who were all keen to hear us sing again. We smiled devilishly at each other before looking back at the others.

"Let's get this party started!"

~Downstairs~

**Author's P.O.V**

Kakashi and Yamato were discussing plans to defeat Orochimaru while Tsunade and Shizune had disguised themselves and gone out grocery shopping at the store 1hour walk from where they were and Gai had gone to collect water from the stream just down the hill. It was peaceful until music coming from upstairs could be heard from downstairs.

"Is that…" Yamato began looking up at the ceiling.

"Music," Kakashi said. The two ninja stood up and headed for the stairs where they were met at the base by Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Shino and Sai.

"Is it just me, or is there music coming from upstairs?" Sai asked.

"It's music alright," Neji answered. "What on earth could they possibly be doing?" The ninja walked up stairs and to the door where the music was coming from. Kakashi opened the door to find ten people dancing to music. Himeko and Yuuki had moved the 'party' to the room next to theirs. It was bigger and was more like a room for hanging out with friends.

"What is going on here?" He asked over top of the music. Himeko instantly stopped the music and stepped forward.

"Sorry, Kakashi-san, but we were just having a mini party. Would you like to join?" She asked innocently, hoping not to get yelled at. The silver haired shinobi just sighed.

"No, we're right thanks, but if you don't mind I'm going to have to stop it here because we all need to discuss something." Himeko sighed in relief.

"What's it about?" Asked Yuuki.

"The plan to defeat Orochimaru."


	10. The Plan

**Author's P.O.V**

Tsunade, Shizune and Gai had come back and were filled in on what's happening.

"Yamato and I have been thinking of ideas and planning multiple strategies," Kakashi said. Everyone had moved downstairs to the massive sitting room.

"Well, we're definitely not going with Hime-chan's approach," Yuuki said with her arms folded.

"And what would that be?" Himeko asked Yuuki confused.

"Barging in head first, jutsu's blazing," Yuuki replied. Himeko sunk lower into her chair and started sulking.  
"Sounds like someone else we know," Sasuke said eyeing Naruto.

"Hey! Shut up teme!" Naruto shouted back at him. An evil aura started surrounding Naruto and Sasuke who were staring intently at each other. Next minute, Naruto cries out in pain.

"Ouch! What the hell Sakura?!" he yelled clutching his head.

"Quit messing around Naruto! This is serious business!" Sakura shouted at him furious. Kakashi and Yamato sighed.

"Just like old times, eh Kakashi?" Yamato said. Kakashi agreed.

"Yeah, they never have changed." He stopped the old Team 7 before Sakura got more vicious. "Alright guys, stop arguing. We have to concentrate on planning to take down Orochimaru." Naruto folded his arms and sulked.

"Right, now we have to come up with multiple plans in case one doesn't work out. We haven't fought Orochimaru in a long time so we don't know if he's gotten stronger or who he's got working with him." Yuuki and Himeko looked surprised.

"Wait wait wait, you mean you actually know Orochimaru? You've fought him before?" Yuuki asked surprised.

"Yeah, we know him. He's an ex-ninja from the Konoha, where we're from. He became obsessed with power and was determined to learn every ninjutsu there is in the world. He also had an obsession with forbidden techniques," explained Kakashi.

"Yeah, and teme here went to try and seek power from him, but I slapped some sense into him," Naruto added motioning to Sasuke who was ready to kill Naruto.

"Anyway," Kakashi said turning Sasuke and Naruto's attention back to him, "That's why we believe he's interested in the both of you." Kakashi indicated to Himeko and Yuuki. "Himeko; because of your chakra barrier and sealing technique abilities and Yuuki; because you possess the Shinseki."

"So let me get this straight. Some creepy snake guy is obsessed with power and forbidden techniques so he wants us for our abilities?" asked Himeko.

"Exactly. He's even tried to steal Sasuke's Sharingan in the past. Orochimaru is-"

"Strange, paedophilic and creepy," Yuuki said, cutting Kakashi off.

"Well, yeah but to sum it all up, he's dangerous. We don't know what game he's playing now but we'll need to prepare for the worst." Everyone agreed and started discussing possible strategies. However, it wasn't going to well, until Himeko came up with an idea.

"What if we sneak in and spy on them so we can get information before we strike?" she said over top of the discussion. Shikamaru looked at her in confusion.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"W-" Himeko tried answering before she was cut off.

"Sneaking in wouldn't work anyway," Sasuke said. "When we were there, I noticed they had chakra senses all over the place. We wouldn't even be able to get close without being detected."

"B-"

"Well that foils that plan," Shikamaru said miserably. Himeko was ready to burst.

"WILL YOU QUIT INTERRUTPING ME AND JUST LISTEN?!"Everyone covered their ears but Yuuki just rolled her eyes and smirked. _Op, there it is, _she thought. _I was waiting for that to happen._

"Right, now as I was trying to say before," Himeko said eyeing Shikamaru and Sasuke, "it will work," she finished confidently. Everyone but Kakashi looked surprised.

"I knew it," he said smiling. "You can't_ just_ create a barrier with the chakra barrier technique of yours can you?" he asked looking at Himeko. Himeko smiled brightly and nodded.

"Yep!" she answered enthusiastically. "How do you think we managed to go to school without being noticed?" Himeko said motioning to Yuuki. Everyone in the room finally caught on…except Naruto.

"I'm still confused." Everyone sweat dropped. _That's Naruto for you, _they all thought.

"Naruto, the barrier doesn't just alert me if there's anyone close to it. It also conceals our chakra, to an extent that it's as if I've distinguished it all, so they can't find us, and if they do, well they're very skilled." Himeko explained.

"Oh, I get it! But how come they still got through the barrier that day Yuuki was taken?"

"Oh, I was low on chakra and I was concentrating too much on the training that I didn't notice the barrier broke. The barrier disappears if I get severely injured, extremely low on chakra or I die."

"You know, this might actually work," Yamato said. Everyone started getting excited. "Himeko-chan can sneak into the enemy's base and gather intel on the enemy."

"Himeko-chan," Shikamaru began. "You can do it on individual people, right?"

"Yeah, watch this," Himeko responded, weaving a few hand signs and placing a hand on her chest. "Can you sense me now?" she asked. All she received back were shocked faces.

"I can see you, sense your presence but I can't sense any chakra," Sakura said. Himeko released the barrier.

"Great. Can you do it for all of us?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah, most likely. How many of us are there?" She counted everyone in the room. "Hmmm, 17 here plus Tsunade-sama, Shizune-sama and Gai-sensei…so that makes 20 people. Yeah, I can do that."

"Alright, the mission is to infiltrate the enemy base and gather information. But we all can't go in because that would mean a bigger chance of being sighted."

"It should only be two people to go in. The rest of us will be on stand-by outside hiding in the trees if the two inside should need us. We'll keep in touch by radio communication. Himeko and Neji, would you be alright going in together? With Neji's Byakugan and your chakra barrier, it should go smoothly. Are you alright with that, Lady Tsunade?" Tsunade nodded.

"Sounds like a plan," she said. "Neji, Himeko, got it?"

"Understood," Neji said.

"You betcha!" Himeko replied.

"Good, we're counting on you. We'll start the mission tomorrow." Everyone started going back to what they were doing before.

"Come on Shizune, we'll make dinner," Tsunade said heading for the kitchen.

"Yes milady," Shizune said following her.

"Please, Lady Tsunade, Shizune-san, we'll cook dinner tonight. You've gone through a lot of trouble already just to buy the food so we'll do it," Yuuki said with Himeko at her side. They were both slightly bowing politely. Tsunade laughed at the sight.

"Kids, you don't have to be formal around us," Tsunade said. Yuuki and Himeko stood up straight.

"We know, we were just being polite. But we'll take care of dinner so don't you worry about it." The two girls walked straight past Shizune and Tsunade and disappeared into the kitchen.

"If you insist," Tsunade said walking away, actually pleased that she didn't have to do it after all. Shizune knew this and giggled as she followed Tsunade.

~In the kitchen~

Yuuki and Himeko stared at the amount of food in the kitchen. There was heaps.

"So what'll we cook?" Himeko questioned. "Actually, how much do we cook?" They weren't used to cooking for this many people.

"I don't know but let's give it a go. And if they don't like it, well they can starve to death," her raven-haired friend replied. Himeko laughed and started grabbing food out. They decided to go for a bit of everything.

Yuuki was busy chopping a tomato when Sasuke and Naruto walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, so this is where you two have been hiding," Sasuke said stealing a piece of tomato and eating it. Yuuki threatened him with the knife she was holding.

"We weren't hiding, we're making dinner. And don't you do that again Sasuke, I'm warning you I have a big knife and I'm not afraid to use it." Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his girl, knowing full well she wasn't serious.

"You wouldn't."

"I would."

"Alright, enough fighting you two," Himeko butted in. She had a bigger knife than Yuuki and she waved it in front of them. "I've got a bigger knife and I'm not afraid to use it." Sasuke and Yuuki gulped. Yuuki went back to chopping tomatoes and Sasuke sat on the stool at the counter.

"Can we help you at all?" Naruto asked.

"Ummm, yeah could you please wash this for me and peal the leaves off and put them in that veggie strainer over there?" Himeko handed Naruto a leafy green vegetable. He looked at it skeptically. Himeko noticed his expression.

"You've never seen one before?" she asked. Naruto shook his head.

"What is it?"

"It's Bok Choy baka," Sasuke answered. Naruto glared at him.

"Hey! I've eaten this before!"

"So how come you didn't know what it is then?"

"Because I've eaten it cooked, not raw, teme." Sasuke face palmed. Himeko started chuckling.

"Seriously, do you fight over everything?" Yuuki asked.

"Yeah, they always have," a voice said. The owner of the voice appeared a second later from around the corner. It was Sakura and tailing her was Sai.

"Hey guys!" Himeko said cheerfully.

"Hey Himeko-chan."

"So you're saying that they've always had arguments?" Yuuki asked the pink haired girl.

"Yeah, and I know because I'm their teammate, from the very start too. Our team name is Team 7."

"Teammate? Wow, you guys must be one pretty powerful team," Yuuki said looking at Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto.

"We are and Sai here came along later so we got even stronger." Sai and Sasuke were glaring at each other. Sakura noticed this and stepped between the two. "But, Sasuke still doesn't know Sai that well, so there are some issues still."

"All in good time," Himeko said optimistically. "I've heard about your medical ninjutsu ability from Naruto, you sound so strong and amazing Sakura-chan." Sakura blushed.

"Thanks Himeko-chan." The girls finished making dinner with help from Team 7. They called everyone to the massive dining room. It had a big round wooden table with enough room to fit everyone comfortably and a few large turn tables in the centre. Yuuki and Himeko served the food and sat down with everyone, in between Naruto and Sasuke who were on either side of them.

"Itadakimasu!" the ninjas shouted before digging into the meal.

"Wow, this is really good!" Naruto said complimenting Yuuki and Himeko's cooking. "You guys should cook every time!" Yuuki and Himeko laughed when everyone agreed to this.

"Sure!" They chimed.

After dinner, all the girls including Tsunade and Shizune walked to small Hot Spring Bath House at the edge of the forest. It was a 15 minute walk and when they got there, Himeko cast her Ultimate Chakra Barrier jutsu around the hot springs so they could enjoy their time there peacefully.

"Ahhh, this is the life," Yuuki said as she sank deeper into the refreshing hot spring.

"Mmmhmmmm," Himeko responded relaxing as well. Tsunade snickered as she revealed a bottle of sake from underneath her towel. The girls gasped when they saw it.

"Lady Tsunade! What are you doing with sake in the hot spring?" Shizune asked shocked.

"Awww, come on Shizune. There's no rule about not being allowed it in the hot spring, besides, we might as well have a little fun."

"B-but we're underage!" Hinata stuttered wide-eyed. Tsunade sighed heavily.

"Girls, do you see your parents here?" The girls shook their heads. "Exactly, besides you're all what? 16-17 years old." The girls nodded. "And you're with responsible adults," she said pointing to herself and Shizune. '_Her, responsible? As if,'_ Shizune thought to herself. "So why not have a little fun? Are you in?" The six teenage girls looked at each other and smiled.

"Hmph, why not?" Yuuki smirked.

"I'm in," Tenten said.

"Sure, this'll be fun," said Ino.

"U-um o-ok," Hinata stammered.

"Alright, let's do this!" Himeko beamed. _'These girls have no idea what they're in for,' _Shizune sweat-dropped. Tsunade grinned wildly and poured some drinks. The girls clinked their glasses with each other.

"Cheers!"

**The 10th chapter done! Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
